


And all the saints we see are all made of gold.

by ehemfitz



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Domestic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehemfitz/pseuds/ehemfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica spends a quiet morning with Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all the saints we see are all made of gold.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I struggled over this, despite the fact it’s less than 900 words of nothing but banter and lazy, early morning domesticity. Feel free give me [constructive] feedback if you are so inclined- I really need to perfect both of their voices, and advice would be lovely. :)

Jessica wakes quickly, eyes snapping open immediately, as she always does. It was a remnant from her less than upstanding days, of course, something that she just couldn't seem to shake, regardless of how safe she tells herself she is. Especially now.

She looks over to her left and sees Carol, still asleep, only partially covered by the blankets. Sunlight streams in through the window and highlights the contours of her back, casting shadows on her spine. Jessica smiles to herself, following that indent with her eyes, taking in the rumpled blonde hair that seems gold in the early morning light, before seeing that Carol is looking over at her, blue eyes shining despite having just woken up.

"Well hey there, beautiful,” Carol says, voice a bit raspy from disuse.

“Hey yourself.”

Carol rolls over, stretching un-self-consciously as the sheet slips down her body, and smirks slightly at Jessica. “You’re up early.”

“I guess it’s just hard to stay asleep with a beautiful blonde in my bed,” Jessica says, tracing a hand up Carol’s bare side.

“Mmhmm,” Carol says. “I’m sure.” She waits a beat, enjoying the moment, before pushing the issue further. “Nightmare?”

Jessica sighs and flops over onto her back. “Maybe.”

Carol reaches out and rests her fingers on Jessica’s bare stomach. “You want to talk about it?”

Jessica looks over at Carol and smiles wryly. “Not really.”

It was remarkable, really, the way that things had gone from being Carol and Jessica to Carol-and-Jessica without any big difference at all. They'd always been there for each other, through the toughest moments of their lives. It was so simple to look at each other one day and realize that maybe they'd been wasting time for all these years by not being together.  
To this day, though, Jessica still can’t believe how much Carol has supported her through everything. When everyone else still eyed Jessica was suspicion, seeing only an alien queen in her place, Carol had been determined to make sure Jessica knew she was there for her, and nothing has changed since then. She knows when to ask and when not to, making sure Jessica knows she’s there, just as Jessica had once told her that if she needed a friend all she had to do was call.

“Well then. Do you know what I want to do today?”

Jessica shakes her head softly.

“I want some coffee, and then I want to come back and spend the day in bed with you.”

Carol wiggles over into Jessica’s personal space, taking her smile as affirmation that her intrusion was welcome. There was a fine line for Jessica, the difference between casual physical contact and a sudden feeling of being overcrowded and suffocated. Carol almost always seemed to know the difference, and Jessica was grateful that she didn’t push it when she wasn’t quite sure.

Jessica wraps an arm around her, tracing fingers up her back. “I like the way you think,” she says, smiling before leaning in for a kiss.

Carol hums, smiling against Jessica’s lips. “And now I don’t want to get up at all.”

“Well, tough. Lady with the magic alien heat powers gets the coffee.”

“Oh really? Says who?”

“Says everyone. It’s like the basic logic of superpowers or something,” Jessica says.

“They do, do they?” Carol doesn’t bother trying to hide her smile. “Fine. But you have to feed Chewie.”

Jessica groans, then looks over and sees the mockingly stern look on Carol’s face. “Oh, alright. Don’t give me the colonel face, it’s too early.”

Carol just rolls her eyes, much too used to comments like that by now. She crawls over Jessica and gets out of bed, missing the way Jessica’s eyes track her body as she walks out of the room and into the kitchen. She waits a few seconds, then calls out, “Chewie’s waiting!”

Jessica looks down at the foot of the bed and makes eye contact with Chewie, who looks immensely sleepy and not at all impatient for food. She rolls her eyes before scooping him up and following Carol out. 

“You know, I think this cat gets more attention than either of us do.”

Carol walks over, smiling, and drops a kiss on Chewie’s head before doing the same to Jessica’s lips. “Probably, but can you blame him? He’s adorable.” Jessica huffs quietly. “He’s almost as adorable as you are when you pout like that.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m the ridiculous one here? You’re pouting naked in my kitchen holding my cat.”

“Point taken.” 

Jessica fills up Chewie’s bowl and sets him down by it, finishing just in time for Carol to hand her a mug of coffee.

“Have I ever mentioned how awesome your magic alien coffee-heating powers are?”

“You mean besides every morning that I make the coffee?”

Jessica smirks. “What can I say? It’s hot.”

“You did not just say that,” Carol says, but she’s smiling.

“Don’t judge, it’s early. We don’t all run on military schedules,” Jessica says.

Carol rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around Jessica.

“Back to bed then?”

Jessica smiles. She takes Carol’s hand and walks her back into the bedroom, content to do nothing but spend the day with the one person who’s always been there, and hopefully always will.


End file.
